lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Orleans
' Orleans' is a massive ruined city, that once held hundreds of thousands of Bretonians but was destroyed and ravaged during the War in France. Orleans was once the second largest city in France, but it was an economic beast and was utterly unable to resist the massive Orc forces that would wipe out the city before abandoning its ruins. Orleans is now held by the Circle of Magi under Bill Lovie who hide within the ruins of the massive city, and raid the nearbye lands of the Kingdom of Alcase. Orleans was founded during the growth of the Franks in France under the support of the Dwarves, and during this time the city found itself in constant competition with the somewhat closeby Paris, but as the members of House Eisenburg came to power the power of Paris outstripped it thus ending somewhat that competition. As time went on Orleans became the center of the economy of France, and because of this it became fabulously rich to the point that they focused increasingly on the economics of things and forgot about physical threats nearly in the entirety. When the Orcs overran the border, and pushed their way into France, Orleans was destroyed during the peak of the conflict and it was this destruction that would basically end for many people the dominence of the Franks in France as their population was ravaged by the losses trying to hold the city. The city would remain barren for a time until finally the Circle of Magi led by Bill Lovie would come to live here where they could hide themselves from the prying eyes that constantly tried to seek them out. Under the Circle of Magi the city has become a dark haven of violence and chaos but also sections of the city have been rebuilt by the slave workers that are controlled by Circle. History Early History Orleans was founded during the growth of the Franks in France under the support of the Dwarves, and during this time the city found itself in constant competition with the somewhat closeby Paris, but as the members of House Eisenburg came to power the power of Paris outstripped it thus ending somewhat that competition. As time went on Orleans became the center of the economy of France, and because of this it became fabulously rich to the point that they focused increasingly on the economics of things and forgot about physical threats nearly in the entirety. When the Orcs overran the border, and pushed their way into France, Orleans was destroyed during the peak of the conflict and it was this destruction that would basically end for many people the dominence of the Franks in France as their population was ravaged by the losses trying to hold the city. Circle of Magi The city would remain barren for a time until finally the Circle of Magi led by Bill Lovie would come to live here where they could hide themselves from the prying eyes that constantly tried to seek them out. Under the Circle of Magi the city has become a dark haven of violence and chaos but also sections of the city have been rebuilt by the slave workers that are controlled by Circle. Noteable People Points of Interest Category:City Category:Circle of Magi Category:City in France Category:City in Orleans